The Moon and Stars
by To-Find-Sanctuary
Summary: Kendell's return! Or should I say. . .Mizuki Satou's return! Even better comeback as mystery and just plain awesomeness is mixed up in this story.Series to Invisible.
1. Prologue

Kendell's Return(Introduction Prologue)

Kendell had brought Vincent back, as promised, but, in the process she was sealed away in another world, leaving everything and everyone she knew behind. She had been frozen in time for years, or so it seemed. Her parents moved back to America, thinking their daughter had died, as did everyone else. Shouhei, as Kendell requested, lived in the feudal era with Kaede to raise him. But he was sure to learn the modern day education, for Kagome home schooled him. Though Shouhei grew up in the sengoku jidai, he had an education of a modern day genius. He often asked Kaede about his mother, always hungering for information. Kaede said she could not reveal the information for fear of his life.

Though 15 years had passed by, Sesshoumaru never had forgotten Kendell, and he missed her more and more each day. The last he saw of her was when she yelled tranquility. One day, about three months ago, he noticed the beads of segregation shattered, as did Inuyasha's, which meant, Kaede had died. Though it was old age, everyone missed her. Kagome took aging potion to make herself younger by 9 years, making her 21. Shippou was 18, and so was Rin. Rin had blossomed into a beautiful young woman.

Miroku and Sango also used aging potion recently that year, and they aged back to the age they were when they first met Kagome, making themselves three years older than Kagome now. Shouhei was 15, and an orphan. Never knowing his origin or lineage, or anything. All he knew were the people around him, and that's it. Valerian and Vincent resided among-st the living with Inuyasha and the others. Sesshoumaru came by very seldom, Shouhei decided just to piss him off. Rumors were, Sesshoumaru knew his mother, and that's the only reason Shouhei wanted to get closer to him, though he tried to deny any other mixed up emotions in the process.

Naraku, was supposedly still on the loose. And you can bet he has some sinister plan ahead.

**Now that I have described what be going on(lol be going on) Here is what is about to happen to Kendell!**

Kendell suddenly felt her eyelids crack as she opened up her eyes, for the first time in fifteen years. She was in another world, a dark world. She noticed talking, and the head of the Dark Realm came out to face her. She told Kendell that she could go back for the sacrifice she had made so many years ago. She assured Kendell since time moved more slowly in the world she was in now, that when she returned to the regular world, she would only be 25. She also told Kendell she needed another body, for her original body was pulverized.

It was indeed true. Kendell's left eyelid was bobbing out, blood dripping down. Her teeth were missing and her bottom jaw disintegrated. The body she gave her was beautiful, but demon. Her hair was such a silverly white, that it almost looked like a light blue tinted color. She had ice blue, piercing glassy eyes that could see through your very souls. She also had soft, white ears, that hung lazily off her head, like either a cat, or a dog's. She wore a long white kimono with a black obi tied up with red string tied around the obi. She also had red lines at the tip of her sleeves, making her look even more elegant. She also had cuts into the sleeves(like Inuyasha's)and it exposed blue underneath. A dark blue. Her hair was also tied up with a blue and black ribbon, and some hang down from her pony tail. Kendell's kimono on the right was very short, exposing her leg. But she wore long black leggings.

She had a companion that accompanied her. His name was Osamu, and he was more of a mix of wolf and dog demon. He had long ears, and red eyes, with a red line down the middle of his forehead to his nostril. Though he constantly had the form of a wolf/dog breed, he could talk. Kendell decided to change her name. It would suit her better than, "Kendell Way." She named herself Mizuki Satou. ((note--Osamu is very large, and is just as big as Kirara.))

"Are we ready to go yet?" Osamu asked Mizuki, as he lowered himself just low enough for her to mount on his back. Mizuki looked up while tightening the belt hanging off her side, with a sheath attached to it to hold her katana. "I'm ready!" She said. She mounted on him, and just grabbed on to him tightly enough not to harm him, but not fall off either. He nodded, steadied his forelegs, and they were off.

**I don't have much time left to explain the rest of this, so I'll explain it as simple as possible so I can hurry up with Chapter 1. Mizuki meets a Fire Sorceress who is very powerful named Ami and they both stumble upon Kagome in the modern day world. They all get more acquainted and as soon as Kagome understands everything they decide to go back to the feudal era to alert everyone of Mizuki's return.**

**STAY TUNED! THIS IS THE SERIES TO INVISIBLE! BY THE WAY, MESSAGE ME FOR THE PAST PICTURES OF MIZUKI AND HOW MIZUKI LOOKS NOW!**

**Tsuzuku (really hopes she spelled to be continued right in Japanese)**


	2. The Moon and Stars, Chapter 1

The Moon and Stars Part One "I have returned!"

Mizuki, Kagome, and Ami all set off toward the well, but as they look down, Mizuki frowned. "What's wrong Ken—Duh, I mean Mizuki?" Kagome asked, quickly changing the name. "Osamu cannot fit down this little well," she sighed, "well I'll just meet you two there, hurry up." She turned and walked away. "Come, let's go Osamu." She then rested a hand on top of his head, and channeled enough spiritual level to transport them to the sengoku jidai. "Whoa, how did you get here so fast?" Kagome panted, climbing out of the well. Ami was already out. She had jumped out. "All she did was channel even chi to transport herself, simple." Ami said with a shrug.

Kagome wasn't wearing that school girl uniform anymore, which was nice. She was wearing blue jeans with a baby blue shirt that said, "WANTED, GUYS THAT DON'T LIE." Which Mizuki found funny. "Kagome, you're back, but who are they?" Sango asked, pointing at Mizuki, Ami, and Osamu. When Kagome opened her mouth to explain, Shouhei came in from behind a tree. "Don't bother asking," he said. Mizuki almost broke down in tears, her son was beautiful. His hair was now long enough to touch his waistline, but he wore it up in a pony tail. "Shouhei," she said, reaching out a hand to him.

"Stay back," Sango said, warningly. "Sango, do not fight me, I wish you no harm," Mizuki stated simply. "How does she know my name?" Sango asked Kagome. "Its a long. . .Story. But that's Kendell! In another body, I'm serious." Kagome whispered. Sango screamed 'What?' Shouhei just looked at Mizuki. "Stay away from me, ya old ugly hag!" He yelled. Mizuki's eye started to twitch in irritation, and she raised an eyebrow. Then she grabbed him by the ear, and took out her katana.

She put the katana on the reverse side so she wouldn't cut into him, but she made sure she whooped his ass. "Do. . .Not. . .Ever. . .Say. . .That. . .About. . .Adults. . .I'm sure. . .Kaede. . .Didn't. . .Teach you. . .To act. . .In such. . .A. . .MANNER!" Mizuki said, through swaps. "Let go, let go!" Shouhei pleaded. Mizuki let him go, then pushed him away. "Didn't your mother teach you any better?" Mizuki yelled, stopping, because she knew that she was never there. So he really didn't have a mother, until now. "MY MOTHER ISN'T HERE! I'M AN ORPHAN! SHUT UP! STUPID ADULTS THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Then he ran off in tears.

"Shit!" Mizuki yelled, punching a tree. The tree's roots snapped and it fell over. "Out of my anger, I forgot that he doesn't know I'm his mother!" Mizuki yelled. "Wait, how are you his mother?" Sango asked. "Come Sango, let's go into the village." Mizuki then started to lead Sango and the others into the village, when a large demon appeared in front of them.

"You are badgering me, and such a menace. I refuse to waste time on such a low rank demon," Mizuki said icily. "One," she said, making a slant ways line with her left arm, "Two," this time she did an identical movement, except the slant was going down from the right side, "Three," she said so coolly it would give anyone chills in summer, wearing winter clothing! She made a perfect triangle with a split second, blew, and pushed lightly. The demon howled in pain and disintegrated. "Let's move along." Mizuki said to a shocked Kagome.

"Everyone! I give you, the return of Kendell!" Kagome said happily, while Sango walked in nervously. "So. . .This oh-so-famous Kendell I've been hearing so much about is here?" Shouhei asked, trying not to sound excited, though he was thinking, _Hurry up!_ Mizuki walked in then, along with Ami. "Which one is Kendell?" Asked a very angry Inuyasha. "This one," Kagome said, tugging on Mizuki's sleeve. "Is this some kind of joke? Kendell wasn't a demon!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "No shit sherlock," said an irritated Mizuki. "But I am Kendell Way. I just changed my name is all. You shall refer to me as Mizuki Satou. Satou is my last name. . ." She said slowly. "How did this happen?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome, I will be furious if this is some kind of joke," said an unfamiliar voice. "Its true Shippou," Kagome told a handsome young man that was sitting in the corner. "Shippou! That's you?" Mizuki gawked. "Well will ya look at that?" She nodded her head while crossing her arms. "You still haven't proved to us how you're Kendell." Reminded a very irritable Inuyasha. "Why are you even bothering explaining to them if they do not wish to believe you Mizuki?" Asked Osamu. "Sh," Mizuki said. "Who's there?" Inuyasha said, pulling out his Tetsusaiga. "Put that up now Inuyasha!" Mizuki commanded, and Inuyasha did it sheepishly.

"Okay, you know Kendell, me, I seemed to have died when I brought back Vincent," Mizuki said, pointing at Vincent. Valerian was leaning in closely to hear this explanation. "Well, I didn't die, but my body was shattered, most of it. I could not continue into that body. And in that time spending in the Dark Realm, where time seemed to freeze, but didn't, just merely went by slowly, I became wiser, more mature. Though I was only, and I am still only twenty five, I still believe to be much more wiser than that age." Inuyasha cut her off, "Cocky aren't we?" He said, huffing. "Well, I see you're still acting like a little girl that hasn't gone through puberty yet." Mizuki scolded. Everyone laughed, but Inuyasha's tint turned red from anger, though he didn't speak anything.

"So then, the one who controls this other world offered me this body. And, personally I like it a whole lot better. And my companion outside, Osamu, is accompanying me. So I won't be lonely, plus he's a dear friend." Mizuki smiled. "And he's so cute!" Kagome added, little anime stars in her eyes. "Prove to me that you're Kendell, something, anything." Mizuki tilted her head to the side, thinking. "What about the time when we first met, and I called you rude, then a demon scooped me up, and that's when I used my powers for the first time?" She said instantly.

"Anyone could have known that," Inuyasha said. "Or maybe about that time when I told you one of the gravest secrets ever that I told you to keep and promise not to tell anyone because you were like a big brother that I looked up to? Have you still kept it?" Inuyasha snapped his head around, and stared at her. "K-Kendell?" He said, trying to hide his tears of joy. "Mizuki," she corrected him. Inuyasha hugged Mizuki long and hard. Mizuki hugged him back. "So, this is Mizuki or whatever? The famous Mizuki?" Shouhei said with a smirk.

"Aye, watch it boy! How dare you treat your mother like that! Oh shit!" Shippou said, clasping his hand to his mouth. "What?. . ." Said a surprised Shouhei. "Yep, surprise, I was going to tell you eventually!" Mizuki said. Shouhei just shook his head. "Then. . .Who is my father?" Shouhei looked up at Mizuki. "Naraku," Mizuki cringed. "So what those kids said about me was true?" Shouhei said, looking down. "What did they say," Mizuki asked. "They said I am filthy because I have an evil demon father, and a witch mother who is never around." Mizuki looked awe struck. "That's not true!" Mizuki said, trying to compromise with a very stubborn Shouhei. "Don't touch me, you were supposed to be there," then Shouhei ran out the door.

Mizuki ran outside, but Shouhei was out of sight. "Where did he go?" She said, trying to sniff the air(since she was a demon now.) She ran into Sesshoumaru, but he was wearing no shirt. "Sesshoumaru!" Mizuki gasped. "Who are you? And why do you have _her_ scent?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly. _Great, still trying not to ruin his pride I see,_ Mizuki sighed to herself.

"I have _her_ scent, because I am _her_." Mizuki stated. "Lies, do not mock," he said even icier, a hint of anger in his voice. "I see you still have that arm I grew back for you when I was so naive," she Mizuki, holding his arm, for he was trying to choke her to death. Osamu then jumped in the air, and barked, knocking Sesshoumaru down. "Get off him Osamu, he won't hurt me." Mizuki said with a smirk. Osamu did as told and went by her side.

"Tell me, how did you know that?" He asked her. "And I know the last thing I said was 'tranquility' out of anger to you." She said with a simple smile. "So you are her?" He asked in a state of shock. "Let me explain." She then explained everything like she did with Inuyasha and the others. Sesshoumaru trailed her ears, which were very sensitive, making her shiver. "Stop!" She said, pulling away. "I have to find Shouhei, and quick." She then started to turn. "Still worried about that troublesome boy I see," Sesshoumaru glared. "Oh, you know you care about him." Then with that, she was off again, jumping from tree to tree, sometimes running, she was a whole lot faster.

"Shouhei," came a menacing voice. "Who's there?" Shouhei said in alarm. "I am Naraku." He sneered. "My father? What do you want?" Shouhei yelled. "Oh, what they told you is a lie. I know your real parents. . .But first you have to help me out with some things before I let you see them. Are you willing to take the deal?" Shouhei knew in the back of his mind that Naraku was lying, but confusion and everything else that was mixed all in one inside of him urged him to agree, so he said yes.

"Shouhei, no!" Mizuki screamed. She smelt Naraku's scent and looked up in the trees. "Damn you!" She yelled. She then pulled out her katana, and jumped into the tree. She stabbed his arm with her katana, then sliced him in half. "A puppet," she cursed. She turned to Shouhei, who's eyes showed no emotion. "Shouhei," she whispered, a tear rolling down her face, "what has he done to you?"


	3. Not Breathing

The Moon and Stars Chapter 2 Not Breathing

She also noticed that Shouhei wielded a Wakizashi in his hand, and he was coming right at her. Mizuki cart-wheeled out of the way, and restrained him from behind by twisting his arm behind his back, as he dropped the Wakizashi. "Listen to me, Naraku is a liar! He's lying, he has no good intentions for you!" Mizuki tried to reason, though she knew Shouhei's conscious was long gone. She then embraced him from behind in a hug. "I'm sorry Shouhei! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you! But I promise I love you more than anything and I'll be more of a motherly figure! And I won't leave you this time, I'll love you." She cried. What she said reached to Shouhei's conscious, or the little bit that he still had control over.

"Mother?" He said slowly. Mizuki started to look up. Though she was older than Shouhei, he was still taller. Only by a little bit, but you could tell. Then a sudden pain filled him and he fell on his knees to the ground, and obtained that empty look that he once had before. He pushed Mizuki away, picked up his Wakizashi, then ran in the other direction. He was quick, very quick, and it seemed to Mizuki he had the instincts of a demon. No matter how fast she was, she couldn't catch up.

"Come back," she started to jump to another tree, something grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back. She turned to see Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru," she said agitated, "why did you do that!" She yelled. "It would not be wise to follow him. He'll be fine." Mizuki pulled away. "He won't be fine under Naraku's trance!" Then she jumped down and headed into the direction in which she saw him, sniffing the air, strongly smelling his scent the air.

"Wait up Mizuki," Ami cried after her. "Can't forget us can you?" She winked optimistically, while petting Osamu. "I'm sorry." She looked down. "Climb on my back, I'm faster," Osamu said to both of them, lowering himself. Mizuki got on first, then Ami got on behind her. "Hold on to me Ami," Mizuki demanded. "Right, I got it!" Ami tightened her grip around Mizuki's waist. Again, Osamu readied his forelegs then was off high in the sky. "I see him!" Osamu said after about ten minutes. They all also heard screaming. "What has Naraku done to him? Damn that bastard to hell!" Mizuki yelled angrily.

Osamu lowered them into a secure place only yards away from the village. Mizuki started to run after Shouhei, when Kouga jumped in front of her. "So what mutt face said was true, you _are_ a demon now," he smirked. "Still infatuated by Kagome, Kouga?" Mizuki glared. "No, I knew it was pointless years ago, so I'm single and free and happy." Then he looked over and noticed Ami. "Why hello there, and what's your name," he asked, in a dazed way. "Great," Mizuki cursed under her breath. "Ami, and I'm assuming you're Kouga." She said, folding her arms behind her back, then she smiled broadly.

"Hey, ya gotta get out of our way," she said in a positive, but yet forceful way, "we have to go and catch that chump over there!" She then pointed to Shouhei, who was just about to strike down a helpless lady and her child. Mizuki could tell he was struggling not to attack. "Stop!" She screamed, She jumped over Kouga and ran at Shouhei. She tackled him to the ground, and punched him in the face. "Stop this Shouhei! Now!" She really didn't want to have to fight her son.

Instead of fighting him, she used her mind to control him, she made him turn and face her with his back against a tree. Then Mizuki started making signs with her hands, and he was sealed to the tree. He still have the lifeless expression on his face. "Naraku, you bastard!" Mizuki shrieked. "Are you all okay?" She asked. The woman nodded. "But he's killed my husband," then she started to cry. Mizuki's face turned grim. "I'm so very sorry," she then helped out everyone in the village. Kouga and Ami got better acquainted to each other.

"Ami," he said, holding her hand, "I'm going to make you my woman." Ami just stared nervously. "Uh, um," she started, but Inuyasha and the others had come. "Still playing your games, huh ya mangy wolf!" Inuyasha barked, kicking at Kouga, who dodged his attack. "Take it easy dog breath!" Kouga laughed. "All these years, and you two still haven't grown up." Mizuki sighed, glaring at them both. "Mizuki, come quick, Naraku is here! Shouhei, he's in danger!" Mizuki heard Shippou yell. She stopped doing everything she was doing and ran as fast as she could.

Shouhei was back to normal and crying violently at what he had done to those people. "And I lied. They were telling you the truth, you fool," Naraku said menacingly, "I kept my end of the bargain though. Shame I had to say it all over again for you. Pathetic." Mizuki was about to strike Naraku, when Naraku had slit open Shouhei's throat. Mizuki stopped dead in her tracks. "SHOUHEI!" Tears of blood started to stream down her face as she ran to him. Her fragile figure leaned over his and she cried heavily. "I knew something like this would happen," came Sesshoumaru's voice from behind.

**I'm sorry that this one is so short. But I promise to make Chapter 3 a bit longer, if I can. I can't gurantee.**


	4. Not Revival

The Moon and Stars Chapter 3 Revival

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Mizuki said through sobs. Sesshoumaru's Tensaiga started to pulsate, and he knew that he could save Shouhei. But, he also knew you had to do it out of a loving heart, those this mean. . .He loved Shouhei? He shook the thought and unsheathed the Tensaiga. "Step back Mizuki," he ordered. She desperately did as told. Sesshoumaru's Tensaiga started to glow a light blue, but he paid no mind to it. He slashed, and everything around him turned black, with only he and Shouhei in this. . .Dimension.

Shouhei's body was glowing a light purple, and Sesshoumaru's blue. He glared. Purple firefly looking orbs floating out of Shouhei and evaporated, as blue firefly looking orbs from Sesshoumaru sank into Shouhei. For some reason, Sesshoumaru knew that. . .Naraku's genetics were leaving Shouhei, and Sesshoumaru's genetics were going into Shouhei. Shouhei's hair turned from black to silver, and his eyes from turquoise to ice blue like Mizuki. He had a dark blue line grow across each side of his face, and a black crescent moon appear on his forehead.

"So, he's my son now, my own blood," Sesshoumaru said in a matter-of-fact way. Sesshoumaru's blood indeed ran through Shouhei's veins now. Shouhei was Mizuki's and his son without them even love making.

When the black that surrounded Shouhei and Sesshoumaru disappeared, everyone was in shock of what they saw. "That's Shouhei?" Mizuki said in awe, almost falling over. "How did that happen?" She asked. Sesshoumaru told everyone about what had happened, since he literally didn't have a choice. "So, that's our son," said a happy Mizuki.

"Father?" Shouhei asked, looking up at Sesshoumaru. Though Shouhei was unconscious, he knew that Sesshoumaru was his father. "Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Mother. Tell me, what happened. All of you." He said, pointing at Mizuki, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Vincent, Valerian, Osamu, Kouga, and Ami.

It didn't really take long to explain, and it didn't take Shouhei long to understand, considering his intelligence. "I'm going to kill Naraku," Mizuki growled. "Not if I get to him first," Shouhei replied, his eyes turning red like his father. Sesshoumaru smirked. _So very wonderful,_ he thought. "Oh, and you're strong enough, quick enough?" Mizuki asked in a scornful manner. "Show me. Hit me. Do whatever to me. If you can, then you just _might_ be able to." Shouhei didn't ask questions, and he just stood there. He started to run at Mizuki, then disappeared. Mizuki was a bit shocked at first, but not alarmed. He came at her from behind.

Though he swiftly made an attempt to attack her as quietly as a ninja, she sensed him. She did a back flip over his head, and chopped his shoulder light enough to make him fall on his knees, but nothing fatal. "You have much work to do. Kaede hasn't taught you well enough," Mizuki criticized, then she walked out of the door. The Mizuki Sesshoumaru once knew was long gone, and he personally liked it. She had come from a naïve child to a wise and knowledgeable beautiful woman.

"Well, everyone, what's the hold up?" Mizuki asked, stretching as she walked outside. "Want to spar Mizuki, or are you scared?" Asked an ambitious Ami, who was punching the air. Mizuki smiled. "Come at me with all you got." She then lowered herself in a phoenix stance that was low to the ground, hands in combat mode. Ami ran at her and was about to knee Mizuki, who jumped out of the way. Mizuki was about elbow Ami, who twirled in a side step and punched Mizuki in the middle of her back. Mizuki just lied there for a couple of seconds.

Ami came at Mizuki head on, Mizuki disappeared and made it so that you couldn't detect her. "Where the hell did you go?" Ami called out, hitting the air blindly. Mizuki laughed to herself, she then rested one hand on Ami's shoulder from the air as she was falling, flipped forward, grabbing Ami's arm, then she threw Ami. Ami skidded across the ground on her feet, while crouching down. "Damn it," she laughed. Ami started to attack Mizuki furiously and swiftly now. Mizuki couldn't dodge or block all the attacks, so she was being kicked and shoved with the palm of Ami's hand every now and then, which hurt worse than any punch.

Ami was about to use a fire spell on Mizuki, but Mizuki hit her in right in the chest, Ami loosing her breath. She stopped to pant for a minute. When she looked up, Mizuki's hand was in front of her face, glowing icy blue. Ami knew if she moved a needle of ice would be thrown at her. "You win!" She cried. "Whoa, I'm afraid of you guys now," Kagome said. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all nodded their heads. Vincent and Valerian had went off somewhere. And Inuyasha just scolded.

"Now do you see the idea Shouhei?" Mizuki asked him, pointing a finger at him. Shouhei just nodded, with his mouth open. "I'll teach him the basics," Sesshoumaru said. "Osamu, Ami," Mizuki called them over. "Let's go to Sesshoumaru's castle, we'll meet him there." She whispered mischievously. Ami snickered and Osamu smiled. "You two," he said with a sigh, "get on my back, very well." They did as told and were off. "Where do you think you're going? We need to get better acquainted!" Vincent cried up after Mizuki. "Um, later!" Mizuki said, waving at him.

**I know, this one is not very exciting, but still. . .It will be soon enough. I think. . .I hope.**


	5. Thou Step'est Out Of The Rain

The Moon and Stars Chapter 4 Thou Step-est Out of the Rain

"Rin!" Mizuki called as she walked into the castle. "Who is it? Oh my goodness, who are you?" Rin asked in fear and shock. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me!" Gasped a surprised Mizuki. "L-Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken screamed. "Run Rin! I'll handle it!" Rin nodded and started to run. "No you don't," Mizuki said, she raised up one hand and Rin froze in place. "What kind of sorcery is this?" Rin asked, not able to budge. "Oh no, Lord Sesshoumaru is going to have my head!" Jaken thought out loud. "Who's the ugly green thing?" Ami asked, raising her eyebrow, while pointing a finger at Jaken. Jaken opened his mouth to say something, when Osamu came in, making Jaken freeze.

"Its all right Jaken." Sesshoumaru said, following in behind them, with Shouhei. "S-Shouhei! Lord Sesshoumaru, tell me what's going on here, if you don't mind," Jaken asked sincerely. Mizuki then explained everything. "Ken—I mean, Mizuki, its really you?" Jaken asked surprised. "Of course!" She shouted. Rin then ran up to Mizuki and hugged her. "Fine then, ignore me," Ami said, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry! I love you Ami," Mizuki said sweetly. "Ah to hell with it, you get me every time," Ami said, with a cheeky grin on her face. "Mother, are we staying here for the night?" Shouhei asked her. Mizuki ran back outside and noticed the sun starting to set, then she looked at Sesshoumaru. "Yes, you are all staying here tonight."

Everything seemed to go by smoothly the rest of the night. Rin and Mizuki got caught up with each other again. "She's beautiful," Shouhei sighed, while peeking in at Rin and his mother through the door that was ajar. "I see we have a peeping Tom," Ami glared down at Shouhei. "Come with me," she grabbed Shouhei by his collar of his haori before he could run. "Taken a little liking in Rin, have we?" She said with a smirk. "Shut up!" Shouhei blushed.

"Your father wouldn't be pleased, plus she's too old for you," Ami sighed. "Age sucks, huh?" She asked him. "Yeah," he said slowly and sadly. "Cheer up kid, there's plenty of other girls in the sea, trust me," Ami said, wrapping her arm around him. "T-Thanks," Shouhei stuttered. "Something wrong?" Ami asked. "I've never had a girl so close to me before, that's all." He admitted. "Its okay, I won't bite ya know," she laughed. "Sure," then Shouhei got up and walked back into the castle, Ami following close behind.

"Bye kid," she called while waving, then she went into her room and went to bed. Rin was already in her bed sleeping. Considering that Shouhei had nothing else to do, he sighed and decided to go to sleep as well.

Mizuki was in Sesshoumaru's room with Sesshoumaru, but she wasn't asleep, she had other thoughts swarming around in her head like little insects. She had an uneasy feeling to her, unexplainable feeling. Sesshoumaru was long asleep, but she cautiously went to through the shoji doors and closed them shut. She walked out in the garden, foreseeing what lay ahead.

Daisuke, the most powerful demon out there, awaited her. "So, you've come after all," he smirked. "Now tell me what you want from me," she said bitterly. "To settle our old quarrel once and for all, but this time I will defeat you," his tone then grew icy and his face livid. "Was it really our quarrel young one, or was it another whose footsteps you wish to follow in. . .Or even surpass?" Mizuki said calmly. "Do not call me young wench! I will have my revenge! And I'll show you how much more superior I am than he was!" With that he turned, but before he left, he stated, "You have one hour, meet me at the Sacred Shrine or that son of yours will have a very cruel awakening." Then he vanished.

Mizuki gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, then she tied up her hair. "If its a battle you wish, then its a battle you will receive," she stated while taking off the heavy ceremonial kimono which was her attire at the moment. Underneath she was wearing an all black haori meant for women, the ones that fought. The sleeves were cut off and a red obi held it together, the only type of footing she wore were bandages.

As promised in silent agreement, Mizuki was there within an hour. She didn't even have time to act or think or even speak before Daisuke struck her in the shoulder with his blade, her blood splattering on his face as well as the sword. He licked the edge of the blade with satisfaction as she howled in pain.

_So he decides not to play fair in this match,_ Mizuki winced.

He came in for another attack but she fended off the attack with one of her spells and turned around to face him head on while drawing her sword from its sheath. Again, he attacked, she held her sword out and the sound of metal clashing together rang in the air, Daisuke and Mizuki in an all out battle to overcome each other with Daisuke attacking and Mizuki attempting to do a defensive. Mizuki finally won their struggling attempt and slashed him in the side, leaving raw meat exposed, oxygen hitting against Daisuke's side as he yelped in pain.

"It isn't over," He panted through swift breaths. Their battling seemed to last for hours on end, and it continued even in the early hours of the morning. It was then 3 AM, but no one could have predicted what would happen next. "I've got you!" Mizuki screamed, her sword glowing a deep purple as Daisuke lied there helplessly awaiting the feel of the blade against him, waiting for the blade to disintegrate his being.

**He he, its over! But I wonder what will happen next? Hm, let's see!**


	6. Remorseful Day

Remorseful Day-The Moon and Stars

Daisuke awaited his fate, Mizuki knew for sure she had him this time, after all, he was defenseless! As soon as she was about to strike him, a sinister smile came across his face, taking her aback. He then disappeared and she slid across the ground and almost ran into a tree, but stopping just in time. "You fool, and here I thought you were actually intelligent," she heard Daisuke hiss behind her.

She turned around to strike him, but he used magic on her and she was petrified where she stood. "I can't. . .Move," she said in shock, Daisuke wasn't who he used to be, that was obvious. "You've proven difficult, but you aren't good enough," another ominous smile spreading across his face. "But I'm afraid if you stay alive. . .You'll surpass me and pursue me, I can't have that," with that, Mizuki gasped in pain.

Daisuke's blade went straight through her, blood pouring out of her back and dripping on the ground. She wasn't petrified anymore, she just started to reach blindly for an invisible limb that wasn't going to support her and fell back. Her eyes fogged and her life flashed before her very eyes. Her parents, her friends, Sesshoumaru, Shouhei. . .What about Shouhei? Everything went black as Shouhei smiling subdued from her memories. Mizuki was dead.

Dawn was coming and Daisuke disappeared, victorious.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Mizuki!" He shouted. Everyone was already up. "Father, something doesn't seem quite right," Shouhei said, tears forming in his eyes. "I feel something has happened to Mother." His voice sounded hypnotized in ever-lasting sadness. "I know something is wrong," Ami stated, looking at everyone. "Come, on my back Ami," Osamu said. "I smell blood. . .Mizuki's blood. Hurry!" And with that Rin, Jaken, Shouhei, Ami, Osamu, and Sesshoumaru were gone.

InuYasha stopped in his path. "InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "Something is wrong. . .Mizuki. . .Do you smell it?" InuYasha asked, Kilala then started to act uneasy and shaking. Shippou nodded, "Yeah, something happened!" Shippou said. "InuYasha, do you know where to go?" Sango asked. InuYasha nodded. "Come on Miroku and Kilala, InuYasha, lead the way!" Sango said. Everyone nodded and Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder. They too were off.

At the same time, minutes later, Sesshoumaru's gang and InuYasha's gang all collided. "Who did this?" InuYasha asked. Sesshoumaru did not say anything, he just stared at the lifeless eyes of Mizuki. "Mother!" Shouhei cried, everlasting tears falling from him. Ami punched the tree over and over again, blood and tears mixed in with her shouting. Osamu turned into his human form and lowered his head in pain and agony. Rin was leaning over the well of the Shrine, regurgitating. Jaken was paralyzed in fear at the site.

Soon everyone but InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were crying, but InuYasha's eyes grew glassy and tears were on the verge from falling. He lowered his head and bit his lip, attempting to turn around so no one saw his tears. "No, its okay to cry Master InuYasha," Miyoga said solemnly. Sesshoumaru fell to his knees and cradled Mizuki in his arms, her blood staining his haori and his fluffy. He had not been wearing his armor, for he was in a hurry when he smelt Mizuki's blood.

For the very first time in Sesshoumaru's lifetime, tears left his eyes. "You foolish woman, why did you have to be so stubborn?" He asked her body. Kagome raised a hand to her mouth while tears still escaped her eyes. "I loved you, you were the only woman I've ever loved, and you just leave me here to drown in my self pity?" He said more loudly this time. They skies went by slowly, turning gray, and raindrops lightly falling to the ground, gaining and then before long, it was a full storm. No one cared, they just sat there in their self pity.

"I will avenge my Mother," Shouhei gritted his teeth and balled up his fist, his sorrow turning into pure rage, the only thoughts going through his head was revenge.

**Short chapter, yep yep I know!**


	7. Ending

Abandonment for now. . .Please endure.

I cannot think of any more plot details of my The Sun and Moon stories so I have decided to abandon this story for the time-being to move onto bigger, better things. If I can think of anything else for this I will, but until now I cannot so I won't write any more of this. If I could continue, to sum it up, Mizuki wasn't really dead, just in a state of unconsciousness, they kill Daisuke and all is well. I'm very sorry for the mishap, but if you would like, I could continue with the InuYasha fan fictions, but it is up to you. Thank you. --bows--


End file.
